


i don't like taking pictures of the moon

by keijisblossoms



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Constellations, Not Beta Read, The Moon - Freeform, iwaizumi likes the moon, the stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:02:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27727846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keijisblossoms/pseuds/keijisblossoms
Summary: “I don’t like taking pictures of the moon.”Oikawa frowned at him, looking offended. “Why not? You just said-”
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 38





	i don't like taking pictures of the moon

**Author's Note:**

> this is based on a tweet i wrote hahahahah lol follow me if you want @KEIJISBLOSSOMS

Hajime had been thinking of what to say to his best friend ever since they’d left school. Oikawa had been complaining that his selfies weren’t coming out right and Hajime had to wrestle his phone out of his hand before Oikawa got too angry and threw it across the room. 

That was over an hour ago when they were in the club room. They now were walking along the mountain road in silence, the sound of their steps echoing down the valley. Hajime had been looking at the sky, the way the stars surrounded the moon, their light encapsulating it. Hajime felt like if he looked hard enough he could see the craters on it, put there millions of years ago from meteor showers. He felt like if he looked hard enough he could see the cracks from earthquakes, or small pebbles floating a few centimetres off the surface. Maybe he would be able to see the footprints on the moon, or the flag that was stationed there. 

It was such an odd concept to Hajime. The moon. He never really understood it. The moon or its purpose. A brief conversation Hajime and Oikawa had had when they were eight crossed his mind. 

_“Oikawa, why do we have the sun and the moon? Why can’t we just have one?” He asked while they bumped a volleyball back and forth between him and Oikawa._

_“The moon is for nighttime, Iwa-chan! My mom says that when the moon comes out, that means we have to go to sleep.” Oikawa had caught the ball instead of returning it. “But I don’t like going to bed when the moon comes out.”_

_“Why?”_

_“It’s so pretty. I love the way the whole sky lights up. I could look at it until the sun comes back.”_

And to be completely honest, it still didn’t make sense to him. Occasionally he thought about it, the moon. The vast space between earth and the tiny planet. The time it would take to get there. Learning Russian to operate the rocket. The speed of the rocket needed to break through the Earth’s atmosphere. Landing on the surface. Walking on the moon. Jumping up and the possibility of never coming down. 

But it intrigued him. The hue it projected onto the mountains, the shadows the trees displayed across the streets. It was a beautiful and unknown concept to Hajime and he enjoyed it. He loved knowing what he knew, it made him happy. He loved occasionally finding out small, insignificant facts about it. 

“You’re right.” Hajime let out, stopping in the middle of the road and walking to the guard on the edge of the road, staring out at the valley beneath them.

Oikawa seemed to break out of whatever thoughts he had been in and stared at Hajime, confusion written across his face. 

“The sky lighting up really is beautiful.” Hajime looked at Oikawa and smiled. He was sure his best friend had probably forgotten about the conversation they had had when they were eight, but to his surprise, Oikawa smiled back at him and joined him in looking out at the view. 

“It really is.”

They stood there, for how long, Hajime knows not, looking at the sky. Oikawa occasionally made excited noises and grabbed at Hajime’s arm, pointing out constellations and briefly explained the stories that went with them.

After a while, when both their legs started to ache from not moving, they continued down the mountain. Once again, they were enveloped in quiet, but it seemed so much louder than before. Oikawa’s words about the constellations rung in his head, the occasional car passing by, the noise of music following the vehicle down the road. 

“In the ancient times, travellers used to use constellations to tell them what direction they were going in. Isn’t that cool, Iwa-chan?”

“That doesn’t make any sense, Oikawa. How?”

Oikawa rolled his eyes. “Dunno. It doesn’t make any sense, but it sounds fun.”

Hajime was still thinking of what to say to Oikawa. He knew by just outright saying, “Oh, by the way, you’re really hot, don’t worry if your selfies don’t come out right,” he’d never hear the end of it. Plus he’d be feeding Oikawa’s galaxy-sized ego even more, and he didn’t want that. 

He hummed. Oikawa liked sentimental words, even though he’d never let anyone know that Hajime knew. 

“I don’t like taking pictures of the moon.”

Oikawa frowned at him, looking offended. “Why not? You just said-”

“Look at the sky, Oikawa. Do you really think that taking pictures on a shitty phone will do the beauty justice? Because I know it won’t.”

Hajime looked up at the sky once more as they entered the outskirts of the town. They were close to home, but far enough to have a long conversation. 

“Look at it, Oikawa. Look at how the stars surround the moon, the way they sparkle. The way you can sometimes catch a shooting star, the way you’d miss it if you weren’t looking clear enough. The orange hue of the sun setting. And in summer where it’s dark but not at the same time and you can see so much more than what you can see in winter.”

Oikawa was looking at Hajime as he spoke, eyes shining. He’d never heard Hajime, in their life long friendship, talk about something with such passion. 

“Pictures don’t do true beauty justice. They don’t encapsulate it. Well, not pictures taken on phones, maybe on proper cameras. But definitely phone cameras.” He turned to Oikawa. “Do you get it?”

Oikawa nodded. “I always got upset when I never got a good picture.”

“True beauty cannot be properly captured in photos, Oikawa.” Hajime sighed. “And you also get upset when you don’t get nice selfies too.”

Oikawa froze. Hajime swallowed. He looked over at Oikawa out of the corner of his eyes. He was smiling, in a place where the moon’s light shone through the branches of a tree, the pale light elaborating his facial features. 

Hajime looked away for a moment, realising what he’d said. He had been planning on saying it for the whole time they’d been walking home, but surprised himself nonetheless. He picked at his bag strap, thinking of what to say next. 

Hajime stopped and faced Oikawa. “But then photos mean nothing when the whole world knows you’re beautiful.”


End file.
